piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2018 Christmas Race (Stock Cars vs Next Gens)
NOTE: Everyone (Ruby, Win95 and Win3.1 are three examples) can edit this page. Do not delete this note. The 2018 Christmas Race is the third Stock Cars vs Next Gens race. This took place on November 25, 2018 after the Florida 500. The racers are increased to 20 per team meaning a total of 40 cars are now on the speedway. This is confirmed to be the maximum limit A crash on lap 18 took out RYAN INSIDE FREAKING LANEY AND SPEEDY FREAKING COMET! Another crash, this time on lap 154, took out six cars with Next Gen Rev N Go slamming hard into the inside wall then flipping four times landing on his roof. Cruz fails to finish with a punctured tire on lap 24 from a debris belonging to Ryan. It's also known because DEVON RUTHERFORD IS THE CREW CHIEF OF WINFORD! Winford had finished 17th. MURRAY CLUTCHBURN SOMEHOW PLACED FOURTH! Transcript Devon as Winford's Chief Devon: Ok, today I will be your crew chief, son. Winford: Oh yeah, that's good. The Blinkr Guys Crash Bob: TROUBLE SPEEDY AND RYAN COLLIDE! Darrell: OH NO! Lap 154 Crash Darrell: OH THERE'S CONTACT! MARKUS KRANKZLER AND ERNIE GEARSON TAKE OUT NEXT GEN LEAK LESS AND NEXT GEN REV N GO! THE NEXT GENS CLAUDE X MISTI, MAYBE EVEN BRIAN X REV N GO RACER! OH NO HE SLAMS THE INSIDE WALL HARD AND FLIPS FOUR TIMES! Bob: RALPH CARLOW AND RICHIE GUNZIT GET INVOLVED TOO! THE CAUTION IS OUT! (replay) Darrell: Markus simply touched Ernie and caused them to take out Next Gen Leak Less. Next Gen Leak Less manages to tap Next Gen Rev N Go sending him speeding into the inside wall where he crashes and flips four times. Ralph and Richie crash into the pileup and are involved. (back live) Markus: NO NO NO! Richie: AW MAN! Ralph: NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER YEAR! Next Gen Leak Less: This sucks! BUT NEXT GEN REV N GO IS HURT! Next Gen Rev N Go: OW OW OW! HELP! WHERE IS THE COUNTRY OF ARGENTINA AT! YO LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! CAN YOU HELP UNFLIP ME! Lightning: Mater! Next Gen Rev N Go needs to be unflipped! Mater: You bet I will unflip him! I'm Tow Mater! (Mater unflips NGRG) Next Gen Rev N Go: Thanks Mater. Mater: Your welcome. McQueen's 1 MILLIMETRE win against Jackson Storm Bob: THIS IS SO HISTORIC! HERE COMES MCQUEEN! AND... IT HAPPENED AGAIN! ITS WAY TOO CLOSE TO FREAKING CALL! THIS HAPPENED BACK in 2016 AS WELL REMEMBER WHEN MCQUEEN BEAT STORM BY FOUR MILLIMETERS BUT NOW ITS CLOSER! CLOSER! ''CLOSER!'' Chick: WHAT THE HELL! INCREDIBLE! Natalie: I DON'T (Botswana) BELIEVE IT! (In the Animaniacs' tower) Yakko: OH NO THE CENSOR SOUND! THE BOTSWANA CENSOR SOUND! WAAAAAAIIII! (Back live) Darrell: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Chick: It says. It says. It says. THAT LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS BY ONE SINGLE FREAKING MILLIMETER! UNBELIEVABLE! UNBELIEVABLE! Bob: A HISTORIC MOMENT AT NIGHTDONA SPEEDWAY TODAY! J.D: HOLY CRAP! Jack: (Seal Bark)! BARK BARK BARK! I'M NOT RACING BUT I'M ATTENDING THE RACE BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYBODY LOVES MY FUNNY FUNNY SEAL BARKING! BARK BARK! BARK BARK BARK! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Cal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Conrad: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO FUNNY JACK AND REX! Murray: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED FOURTH YOU ALL! I FINISHED FOURTH! FOURTH! Racers About The Win Kori: Racers how do you feel about this epic win? Shannon: And how do you think? Winford: Amazing. Devon: Yeah, son. Lightning: TAKE THAT JERKSON! Jackson: I HATE LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! Dud: Woah. Chase: I have never seen a victory like that in my LIFE! Jack Smith: WOO! YES! Darren: Best win of all time. I will never forget this historic moment. Buck: Not bad. Steve: Incredibly good. Kori: Alright, back to you Bob AND Natalie. Teams Stock Cars - Lightning, Cal, Bobby Swift, Brick, Reb, Markus, Ernie, Ralph, Phil, Rex, Buck, Dirkson, Dud, Parker, Murray, Darren, Winford, Todd, Speedy and Jimmy. Next Gens - Jackson, Cruz, Chase, Danny, Bubba, Ryan, Conrad, Steve, Michael, Rich, Eric, Next Gen Rev N Go, Ed, Paul, Jack Smith (N20 Cola backup for H.J), Aaron, Next Gen Leak Less, Richie, Flip and J.D. Results 1. Lightning Mcqueen - 200 laps 2. Jackson Storm - 200 laps 3. Chase Racelott - 200 laps 4. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 5. Danny Swervez - 200 laps 6. Bubba Wheelhouse - 200 laps 7. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 8. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 9. Aaron Clocker - 200 laps 10. Rex Revler - 200 laps 11. Rich Mixon - 200 laps 12. Brick Yardley - 200 laps to be continued Trivia TBA Category:Historic Races